1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer-readable recording medium storing a driver program, an image forming system, an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling image forming apparatus, and a driver program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An icon menu is generally formed of an information icon and a limited-state indicator icon. The limited-state indicator icon indicates whether or not an operation indicated by the information icon is being limited.
With the above-mentioned icon menu, a user can identify whether or not the operation indicated by the information icon is being limited. However, the user cannot confirm a setting content associated with the information icon immediately when glancing at the information icon.
Further, when the user clicks the icon in order to input the setting content associated with the icon, a screen including input fields appears. The user inputs the setting content on the screen. Accordingly, even with the icon menu, to change the setting content, the user needs to perform various operations as described above.